The Flames
by selenitey1
Summary: What happens when all of earth is engulfed in flame. The only survivor is a young girl named Usagi. What will she do next? What else, but go to an alternale dimension.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue Hi everyone!!! This is my first fic, and I really hope that you like it. This is sort of an experiment, so don't flame me to badly. The story just popped into my head, so it's not the best. Well, on to the story. The Flames: Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tokyo, Japan 1995 All around her was flames. Wherever she looked, all she saw were the orange and red flames. She could see nothing else. Where was her family. All she could see was smoke and fire. It was getting hard to breath. Then, the screaming began. The sound of her family being burned alive, it wouldn't stop. The horrible noise just wouldn't stop. She knew she would remember that all of her life, no matter how long that was. Suddenly everything grew quiet. She wondered what had happened. Had she imagined the sounds of her family screaming. Then the sound was replaced with a smell. The smell of burnt flesh. It invaded her mouth and nose. She knew, somehow, that the smell was the only thing left of her parents and little brother. Then, a bright light came. It blinded her and made her eyes bur. It invaded her senses. She couldn't see, smell, or feel any thing. Then she was falling. She knew she was going to die. Darkness replaced the fire. Down, down, down she fell. She fell on wth a sickening thud. Everything hurt. She wished she would just die already. Right before she blacked out, she heard a silvery voice say four words that would chandge her whole life. " Welcome home, Princess Usagi." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm finished!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that it was sooo short. I will write more. Please R &R. Flames are welcome (no pun intended) Selenitey1000 


	2. I'm Where?

Chapter 1 Wassup people!!!!!! Oh sorry, I was watching Jamaican TV. Any way, I thank everyone for all of his or her reviews!! ~Kisses all the readers~ This one will be longer, I promise. If not, you can all blame crystal rose for talking to me too much. Ducks crystal's fist well isn't she a little bit cranky. Note: Italics are what Usagi is thinking, except the author's notes at the top and bottom, and Usagi is the girl in the prologue. Last time on The Flames: Darkness replaced the fire. Down, down, down she fell. She fell on with a sickening thud. Everything hurt. She wished she would just die already. Right before she blacked out, she heard a silvery voice say four words that would change her whole life. " Welcome home, Princess Usagi." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next thing she knew, she was on a cloud. Or at least something that felt like it. She couldn't think of how she had gotten there. What had happened? Then, all of the memories came rushing back to her. The explosion, the fire, and my family dying. Then I remember falling for what seemed like eternity. And that voice, who was that? She knew she had died and that was an angel. She also knew that the angel had spoken, but what did she say? That part was all fuzzy. With her memory and vision still a little fuzzy, she sat up and looked around. I'm not on a cloud, or in heaven. I'm in a room, a very big room. A room as big as my house She did the only thing anyone in this situation would do. She screamed. At once, two buff looking men who looked like guards, rushed in the room. " Are you alright Your Majesty?" The guard who said that had curly blond hair and almond shaped blue eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved, light blue shirt with a dark blue vest over it. He had and long black pants and what looked like thick army boots. He was about 6' 5". What a hottie!! "Princess what is wrong?" Usagi took her eyes off one hot man and onto the most beautiful man on the face of the earth. He had long coal black hair that reached his shoulders. He had midnight blue eyes that you could drown in. NO man was as handsome as this one in Japan. Wait, Japan. Now I remember why I screamed. "Where am I" Usagi shocked herself with her own voice. It was very soft and scared. She stood up on shaky legs and asked again, "Where am I?" Boy, do they look shocked at that question. The first guard answered her, but he sounded like he was a little confused. You're not the only one. "Why princess, you are home." Okay, new tactic. " Where is home?" It's easy to say they are very very confused. The second guard answered her this time. "Where you have always lived, the island of Atlantis." Okay, there was no way I was expecting that. "You have got to be kidding!" At their shaking heads, she fainted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dum, Dum, Dum. Another cliffhanger. It is a little longer than the first one, but not by much. I luv all my readers and I'm leaving before crystal_rose hurts me. Bye-Bye Selenitey1000 


End file.
